


sapnu puas

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: It was a wrong send.Seung-Gil tries not to lose his mind





	

**Author's Note:**

> Told myself not to do this but here we are nonetheless

With all the time he uses to take them, rightfully so, Phichit's is very good at taking pictures.

Almost too good.

 

Lately, Seung-Gil finds his messages holding Phichit's selfies. Many of them.  
That of which, he's been sharing in lieu of just explaining what he did that day. Understandably so, a picture is worth a thousand words.

How it began, the Korean could not remember. Rather, it was an insignificant tidbit of information, thus he has elected to ignore it.

 

He'd usually think of something snarky to reply- not intentionally, it's just that all his observations ended up being blunt and maybe a little rude.  
And Phichit, bless his heart, he just wants to feel more connected to his wayward of an... aquaintance.

 

The picture that loaded on his screen was comprised of the Thai skater- front and center, and behind him, a slew of happy (teary-eyed, even) group of young teenagers were waving their arms about. Fans, definitely.

The Korean had spared not even a second to remove his skates. He typed, _I hate it when they bother me while I'm doing errands._

_Well yes, it's super stressful!! But don't you like how happy they are to see you? You're like their hero :D_

 

Seung-Gil gave pause.  
_I don't skate for adoration. You've got me confused with another competitor._

 

What followed was a sequence of emojis that resembled an open flame.  
_OOOOHH. ROASTED. IM ON THE FLOOR_

_Please don't lie down on the floor. It is dirty._

_I love talking with you. :) <3 _

 

The Korean set his phone down, refusing to think too hard about it. Gingerly, he unlaced his skates, willing himself not to reply.

It's a funny thing. Not funny like hilarious- in fact, it's aggravating and annoying. Phichit has this charisma, this engaging attitude that is incredibly stubborn, to say the least.  
Seung-Gil finds himself trapped in otherwise unbearable social interaction. Frequently. Could be worse.

Eventually, the Thai would get bored of his snarky attitude and his amusement will subside.

 

Does he want Phichit to get tired of him?

 

Lord knows his coach would flay him alive if she found out he had a friend and lost it. He wasn't the most sociable person, to say the least.  
The only reason she doesn't already know about his and Phichit's nightly exchange of images (Phichit) and complaints (Seung-Gil), was because the Korean is secretive in his texting.

Truth be told, she may have caught him in the act once or twice, but he never answers her questions, and she knows better than to pry.

Seung-Gil is a stone wall. 

But Phichit is fluid. Moving about his crevices, bouncing off his rough edges, finding some way- any way to get through to him. It works. Almost too well.

It does not do someone well to feel sentiment towards a competitor. The ebony-haired young man reminds himself this on his way out of the rink, home bound.

 

Seung-Gil's patience will one day run dry. It's happened before- it's practically a certainty in an uncertain universe.

 

Although, theoretically, that should have happened months ago- according to Seung-Gil's predictions.  
But whatever. He's been wrong before. He's slowly but surely coming to terms with the reality of human error.

 

As he fishes for his keys that he keys in his left pocket, he is reminded that human error is universal.

 

The notification declares another image sent by Phichit, who has affectionately been renamed Piece of Shit on his contacts.  
It was a running gag that his... friend(?) ...first pouted out, but then laughed and even retaliated against. This was when they first began their strange mutualism- of which Seung-Gil had been endlessly annoyed by.

Unless the skater changed it, Seung-Gil is named 'Grumpy Parrot' on Phichit's phone.  
Only his dog knows that he stifled a laugh at that.

 

Toeing off his shoes and placing them neatly on the shoe rack and the corner of the hallway, Seung opens his messages- performing a mental poll on what it could reveal.

 

What he had for lunch? It's about 2:20 PM in Detroit.

Something his (admittedly) cute hamster did?

His gorgeous bod--- wait.

 

If Seung-Gil had been drinking something, he would have spat it out.

He held in his hand nothing but ones and zeroes that formed together to represent an image of Phichit Chulanont in low-rise swimming trunks. V-lines peeked from above the waistband.  
So why was it making Seung-Gil cease and desist all thought?

 

His skin was golden in sunlight- a window was probably situated to his left.  
He wasn't in his room- the wallpaper was different and the furniture was unfamiliar. 

Phichit was never the burly, broad type. He's all sinewy, lithe, with an energetic grace about him.  
This was never more understandable than with the entirety of the expanse of his chest exposed.

 

Was the picture moving or was that just his hands?

 

Of course Seung-Gil has seen other men naked before.

Korean spas require you to be in the nude and they're very beneficial for the recovery of his muscles after a strenuous regimen.

In fact, Phichit wasn't even naked! Just half naked.

It wasn't like he was wearing speedos either. The tops of his thighs were hidden under loose-fitting tribal-patterns.  
There's a curl in Seung's gut. A prickly heat at the back of his neck.

Anger? At an article of clothing?

His gaze shifts downwards at the caption that came with the photo.  
_MY BODY IS READY!!! <3 :D <3_

 

He exhales- hard, and tries not think of that 'meme' in any other context. (Phichit had been diligent in updating him in the latest, and even the classic memes)

 

Only in the midst of recalling his conversation concerning goats craving minerals had he realized his beloved dog pawing at his feet.  
For the first time in possibly 2 hours (Seung-Gil knows it's closer to 15 seconds), he tears his gaze away from his phone.

 

Horribly enough, he can still remember the picture vividly while looking at the floor, where his husky blinked up at him.

 

A notification sound started the Korean.

_Oh no!!!! I'm sorry! I meant to send that to Yuuri! :x_  
We're going to beach and I just wanted to tell him I'm ready to go haha  
Sorry about that ! 

 

Ah. Makes sense. Rational.  
In fact, Phichit sending his... friend(?) Seung-Gil this completely harmless picture wouldn't be weird at all.

So Seung should stop making it weird.

 

He should.

 

 _Ah okay. Enjoy._  
He can't help himself, _I like your shorts._

 

Phichit replies something, but the Korean doesn't have the nerve to look at it.  
He gets down on his knees and screams into his dog's fur.


End file.
